


Ruler of Everything | Hermitcraft

by BlairxPlan



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Murder Mystery, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlairxPlan/pseuds/BlairxPlan
Summary: Etho has been killed and Doc is his number one suspect.So to get his revenge and possibly his life back. Etho has 12 chances to kill Doc before the clock strikes back to 12.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	1. 12

_The sounds of metal meeting metal was loud enough to be heard everywhere. The masked male grunted and struggled to get the figure off himself so he could get away. But he had no avail. The figure kept it's large, red eyes on him, raising a sword up. Never breaking eye contact. “ Goodbye Mr. Lab ” The figure said. Cries came from male, begging for this thing to leave him alone and to let him live. But it didn't listen._

**_Ethoslab has died due to unknown circumstances_ **

**_[ Bdouble0100 ] Ooohh !_ **

**_[ MumboJumbo ] That's kinda creepy_ **

**_[ TangoTek ] Dude, who killed you ? What killed you ?_ **

**_[ Bdouble0100 ] Etho ?_ **

_»»——⍟——««_

_The figure stared at the lifeless body of Etho. The dinging of his communicator never shutting up. But it was satisfied. So, it stared for a bit longer. A smile soon crept on it's face as it chuckled. It rose it's trident up, giving the body one last look before turning around and walking away. Leaving Etho's body to be found by any wondering Hermit. And leaving his memory to be forgotten._

_Tick_

_Tock_

_Tick_

_Tock_


	2. You Understand

[Ruler of Everything](https://youtu.be/At8ao5iABFg)

* * *

_Doc walked the path of his starter home._

_Season 6_

_What a sight._

_He roamed around his home, trying to figure out what all he was going to do for the day. The season started only a week ago and honestly. He was already tired._

_Which is normal for the creeper hybrid._

_After since a weird event that took place in season 5, he's been sleep deprived and just down right insomnic. He rarely slept and rarely ate or just took care of himself. Many of the hermits, even the new one, were worried for him._

_But no matter how many times they asked him. He would reply saying he was alright and it's the life of him. Nothing much to concern over. He was stubborn and people just decided to live with the fact he won't fess up to his problems. Even if bags continued to grow under his good eye._

_Though, only recently has Doc actually began thinking about why insomnia has been acting up lately._

_He's not sure how to pinpoint it but he feels something or someone is watching him at all times. His every move. Every breath. Everything. And he didn't like it._

_He didn't like how someone watched him. He didn't like how someone could see the times he was more vulnerable._

**_He hated it._ **

_But not matter. He shook his head, and began his way to the shopping district. Even if not much was there, he wanted to walk in a place he knew other people were more likely to be. A place he felt more comfortable being than being alone at his base._

_So he made his way by boat._

* * *

_Once he arrived at the Shopping District, he climbed up out the boat and made his round the place._

_But something felt off._

_Something felt wrong._

_But he wouldn't really tell what was wrong._

_Maybe it was the lack of any hermit. No one was building nor were there any noises of machines going on._

_“ Fuck, why today ? ”_

_Doc questions, running around, trying to find SOMEONE to help him with his problem. He hated being alone and hated being alone with whatever liked to watch him. He hated being alone. Especially with this fucking thing._

_So he called. He called to see if anyone was around. He called hoping someone would answer._

_Nothing._

_So reluctantly, he pulled out his communicator, seeing if anyone was awake. So his dismay, he was the only one awake. Every hermit seemed to be either asleep or afk and unresponsive._

_Doc hissed loudly. His eye watered up as he felt hot tears fall down from his eye and roll off his cheek._

_The feeling of someone watching him never left. He finally decided to pull his sword in rage and fear._

**_“ IF YOU'RE GOING TO FUCK WITH ME, AT LEAST SHOW YOURSELF ! ”_ **

_That's when he heard a click and a chuckle. He thought he heard it everywhere. Every direction. It was petrifying._

_“ Alright ”_

_A voice said behind Doc, who quickly turned around, pointing his sword at whoever has been messing with him._

_A male walked out, his hair was white as he wore a mask. His outfit was weird, nothing of what Doc has seen around._

_He wore a hoodie type thing, the hood had large, white fluff lining it. The jacket it itself was red with a plad pattern. He had heterochromic eyes. One blue the other was red. Though the red on was barely visible with some white hair being in the way of it._

_He held a crossbow in his hand, it was loaded and ready to be fired. His expression as he aimed the crossbow up was monotone. Like it could hold literally no emotion at all._

_He looked depressed in a way._

_But that was a facade for the rage and bloodlust that filled his eyes._

_“ Who.. Who are you ? ” Doc asks, raising up his sword, pointing it directly at the guy._

_Even with the mask, the make seemed to growl and show teeth like an animal. He huffed._

_“ EthosLab or just Etho ” He said, never lowering the bow that pointed at the hybrid's head._

_“ Goodbye Docm77 ”_

_Etho said, pulling the trigger on the crossbow._

**_“ WAIT ”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I only use the Minecraft personas. Not the real people. Just thought I'd mention that if I add any shipping stuff or mention hermitshipping.


End file.
